


Priorities

by keepitdreamin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Secret Santa Exchange, kisses in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in Night Vale. Short and fluffy Cecilos one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the NIght Vale Secret Santa exchange (wtnvss on Tumblr) for rainbowsmores. Originally posted on Tumblr, Wattpad, and fanfiction.net, but now I'm transferring it here. Hope you enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve in Night Vale, and the town, for once, was peaceful. The mysterious hooded figures had disappeared into the Dog Park. The Sheriff’s Secret Police were sheltered in their underground caverns. No helicopters were seen hanging in the sky- which was a gentle, dark blue with purple and black swirls. Old Woman Josie and the Not-Angels had sung carols earlier in the evening, but had retreated quietly into Josie’s home for hot chocolate not long ago. Even the mysterious lights above the Arby’s seemed to sense the quiet festivity and flickered softly in shades of red and green.

Carlos was the only one on the street. Well, that he could see anyway, but he knew there was a distinct possibility of other beings out that he couldn’t. He shivered as he walked just a little faster, just a bit farther towards the radio station. Carlos wasn't sure if the shiver it was because of the eerie feeling of eyes watching him or the sudden gust of freezing wind, and he really didn't want to look into it too much. He made it to the station, checking his watch and debating whether to go in and risk meeting station management or waiting here for Cecil and maybe catching him under the mistletoe as he exited. His mind was made for him, however, when he felt something cold and damp on his face.

“How is this POSSIBLE?” Carlos wondered aloud in amazement as a light snow began falling around him. Hurriedly, shaking himself out of his sudden daze, he dug out his danger meter and fiddled with the dials. “That’s not right,” Carlos muttered as the meter jumped and quivered at 2- the normal danger level in Night Vale. After a minute of adjusting the knobs, the dial stubbornly held at 2. Well, the snow wasn't harmful… yet, at least.

“Perhaps it’s volcanic ash.” Carlos jumped as an arm was flung tightly around his shoulder. The breathy laugh near his ear made him shiver, which had nothing to do with the chill of the snow.

Carlos flushed and moved his eyes to the man beside him who was intently watching the snow fall. He was gorgeous, eyes lit up in excitement and mouth grinning in that way it did when he wasn't self conscious of it. After a moment, Carlos felt he should probably say something and not just stare like a lovestruck bozo.

“Hey Cecil.” Carlos groaned internally at how quiet and hesitant his voice sounded in the still air.

Cecil’s head perked up, and he turned, grin growing wider as he saw Carlos’ flushed cheeks. Leaning in so his breath was hot against Carlos’ cheek, Cecil whispered, “Hello, my dear perfectly, imperfect Carlos.”

Carlos sighed happily and pulled Cecil into a hug to hide his darkening blush. With his face buried in Cecil’s neck, surrounded by his warmth and smell, Carlos felt all the concerns and worries of the day slip away. Cecil hummed contently before stepping out of the hug, immediately grabbing Carlos’ hands in his and swinging them.

Cecil looked so happy, so radiant in his joy… until he glanced at the snow that had started to stick and pile up around them, and his face fell. “Shouldn't you be figuring out what all of THIS is and if it’s dangerous or not?” Cecil asked darkly, glaring at the powder as if it was personally responsible for stealing his boyfriend.

Carlos hid a grin at Cecil’s little bout of jealousy and forced a steady look as Cecil looked back up. “Actually,” Carlos said in his most scientific sounding voice as he retrieved one hand from Cecil’s grip, “the danger meter says it’s safe, or at least, as safe as any given thing is in Night Vale. And the way it reacts leads me to believe it actually is snow.” He held out his free hand and, as Cecil looked on in astonishment, caught a snowflake on his finger and brought it to his mouth. “Yes, it’s snow. I don't know HOW or WHY it’s here, but it’s snow.”

Cecil smiled, unsure. “But don’t you need to know? Shouldn't it be priority?”

Carlos blushed, looking down nervously. Taking a deep breath, he made his eyes meet Cecil’s. “It’s Christmas. YOU'RE my priority.” He flushed even more at the intimacy of the moment and added in a whisper, “And I want to cuddle with you in front of a fire, drinking hot chocolate and watching snow fall outside. I want to wake up lazily tomorrow and open presents. Then later, make cookies and watch classic Christmas movies without having to worry about anything disturbing us. I love you Cecil; you'll always be my priority.”

Cecil’s unsure smile wavered before growing wider until he had to bite his lip to keep it contained. “Come on,” Cecil urged, tugging excitedly on Carlos’ hands. “Let’s go!”

Carlos smiled, but his eyes flickered back to the door and remembered why he'd stopped outside in the first place. “Wait,” Carlos tugged Cecil the other way, “I don't want to miss my favorite Christmas tradition.”

Cecil quirked his eyebrow, confused, but followed Carlos as he pulled him back to the radio building. Carlos stopped in the doorway, tilting his head up to the mistletoe then back to Cecil with a small, hesitant smile.

Cecil eyed the mistletoe for a moment before it clicked, and he grinned, tilting his head and eyeing Carlos teasingly. “What?” he feigned an innocent curiosity. “What tradition?”

Carlos rolled his eyes with a small smile before deciding to play along. With raised brows, he shrugged. “Oh I guess it’s not a Night Vale thing. It’s okay, let’s go home.” Carlos began to step away, but Cecil remained still.

“Wait, Carlos.” Cecil grinned shyly at the raised brows. “I think I’d like to learn this tradition... if you'd teach me, of course.”

Carlos couldn't hold back the smile as he stepped back into the doorway. In his most intense scientific manner, he cleared his throat. “Well, in modern day culture, the mistletoe,” he gestured up at the sprig, “is hung within doorways. When two people step under the mistletoe, they are expected to kiss as a friendly gesture of Christmas spirit. Of course, if the two people are in a relationship or attracted to each other, it becomes a little less ‘friendly’ and a little more romantic.”

Cecil hummed with a nod, but then cocked his head. “I think I'd understand better if you were to demonstrate it for me.” He looked up from under his lashes and smiled sweetly.

Carlos rolled his eyes with a grin before pulling Cecil into the doorway with him. “Well first, you get under the mistletoe,” Carlos explained. “And then…” he trailed off as he leaned forward. Cecil giggled quietly before leaning in as well.

* * *

 

Time didn't quite work in Night Vale. To Cecil and Carlos, their time under the mistletoe seemed like only a few minutes, but, suddenly, the invisible, teleporting clocktower was chiming midnight, which was several hours later. They broke apart and looked around at the growing snow drifts, considerably higher than they’d been when they started.

“Hm, we should probably head home,” Cecil remarked, flexing his fingers and not realizing how cold they were.

Carlos shivered and wrapped Cecil’s hands in his own. “Yeah, we should,” he agreed, but stepped forward again and quickly placed a peck to Cecil’s lips. “Merry Christmas Cecil.”

Cecil smiled and rubbed his nose with Carlos’ in a an eskimo kiss. “Merry Christmas, my dear Carlos,” he murmured before tugging Carlos’ hands and pulling him down the street.

They walked home through the gently falling snow, the mysterious festive lights above the Arby’s lighting the way. Carlos grinned as he leaned into Cecil’s warmth. This was already his best Christmas yet.


End file.
